That's A Horrible Riddle
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: What would Salazar really say if he was met with Voldemort and his ideas? Harry's always wanted to know, just not the way it happened.


"I bloody hate that man!" Harry screamed as he fell face first in to the ground, a hiss to his left alerting him that Voldemort had also fallen into an undignified position.

Harry stumbled onto his feet, his cloak smothered in blood and his wand held towards Voldemort. The man was still on the ground though, rubbing his neck.

"What was that?"

"Lucius," Harry hissed. His eyes were still trained on the Dark Lord, "he's been planning an uprising against you with the Light. I thought you, of all people, would have noticed."

"Apparently not you brat!"

"At least I'm not spread out on the ground like a meal!" Harry was though when a stunning spell hit him in the back and he was going face first to the ground.

"At least I'm already on the ground when that spell hits me," Voldemort hissed, resigned as he saw the attention they had gained. There were four adults and several children surrounding them, all with their wands aimed at the two wizards.

Then the two enemies caught sight of their surrounds, if Harry could have made a sound and moved; his forehead would be very sore as a groan escaped him.

Then there was Darkness.

"Merlin, Potter, calm down, you're bound to the bed, as am I."

"Excuse me, Mr. Dark Lord; it's sort of ingrained now, very much thanks to you." Harry snapped.

"Gentlemen! Stop it this instance,"

Both looked over to see the woman who had snapped at them. She had dark black hair, and eyes so grey they could be confused for black. Her robes were blue, and her hair fell to her knees, ornaments adoring it regally.

"Thank you, now, we found you two, as you know, fighting on these grounds. I would very much appreciate some names."

"Harry, Harry Potter,"

"Voldemort,"

"Aka the Dark Lord of the century!" Harry sneered.

"I'm sorry then, Voldemort, but we don't use pseudonyms. You'll have to give me your real name or I'm not letting you go."

Harry gave the Dark Lord a triumphant look.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr."

"I didn't know you were a Jr.,"

"You're my enemy; I don't think you'd need to."

"True enough, slimy Slytherin," Harry jeered, safe in the knowledge the other man was tied to the bed.

"What does Salazar have to do with this?" the girl from earlier asked.

Voldemort hit the bed.

"We're seriously in the time of the Founders; you have got to be joking." Harry groaned, "I'm guessing you're Rowena Ravenclaw?" Harry questioned slightly.

"Why, yes, I am. How would you know that, I don't think I've ever seen you before?"

"I would rather only explain this once, mind asking Godric, Helga, and Salazar to join you?"

The woman blinked at him and left without saying anything, leaving Harry to lay against the bed in thought. It wasn't until twenty or so minutes later the great Founders stood in front of the two beds.

"Hi, mind waking Jackarse over there up for this?" Salazar's wand did the job before the four sat in chairs in front of Voldemort and Harry.

"Okay, we know who you guys are, and Rowena probably told you who we are, so let's get t his over with. Idiot over there, being Tom, is a Half-Blood that grew up in the wrong environment. We're from the future, shut up I'm not finished, he has your blood in him," harry nodded towards Salazar before continuing, "and was able to open up the Chamber of Secrets, and by then he wanted revenge on all muggles. So he used that basilisk to kill some muggleborns. It was one of millions of criminal acts he committed. Worst came to worse and he became the Darkest Lord to ever try and take reign. He was following the ideals he found in your journals, which I read, and I'm still trying to find out why he's become a Pureblood Supremacist."

"Is that all?" Rowena asked.

Even though Voldemort was simpering for Harry basically telling his whole life's story the man nodded.

Salazar shot out of his seat and with a sneer Harry couldn't ever imagine being rivaled started off at the mouth, "TOM RIDDLE YOU IDIOT!! How dull can you be!? Those journals weren't to kill off the only magic we had! They were based around how certain muggles can amplify wizard's magic when paired with certain families! Is your head on backwards! How are you even related to me! Don't answer that!"

"Told you so,"

"Shut up, Potter,"

"I can't, it's the Gryffindor in me, all bronze with only the brain when I need it."

Godric let out a bark of laughter and Harry didn't even think of how they were going to get home.


End file.
